1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert molding apparatus, and particularly to an insert molding apparatus adapted for producing one-piece products obtained by coating insert components placed in the insert molding apparatus with resinous material and shaping the resinous material.
2. The Related Art
The insert molding technique is broadly used in various fields by putting insert components in an insert molding apparatus and then injecting molten resinous material in the insert molding apparatus to coat on the insert components for forming one-piece products.
The insert molding apparatus conventionally includes two cavity plates which form a plurality of inserting cavities therebetween for receiving the insert components therein. The distance between the two cavity plates is predetermined and cannot be adjusted, thus it is hard to place the insert components in the inserting cavities and further the insert components are easily deformed in the process of being placed in the inserting cavities. Therefore, an improved insert molding apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantage is required.